


Sounds

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Name, Alternate Protagonist Name, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Futaba, Autistic Yusuke, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Shinobu Hattori, my sweet bby autistic neet waifu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Being averse to loud sounds - i.e., guns - was one of the many things Futaba loathed her disability over. Shinobu finds it quite cute.





	Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a drabble I had in mind, what with my headcanon that Futaba and Yusuke are Autistic. Just some fluffy Protag/Futaba. Nothing to see here, fam
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. And yes, he’s STILL called Shinobu Hattori.

Joining the Phantom Thieves made Futaba realize just how much she _hated_ guns.

Granted, it wasn’t as if her aversion to loud noises could be helped. She was born on the Spectrum after all, and it showed; a tendency to hum to herself when happy, the occasional need to jump around, extreme organization, lack of social skills, the inability to understand when she’s making others uncomfortable… even after leaving her hikikomori status, Futaba always felt uncomfortable when her Autism was on full display. Sojiro liked to say that it was part of her charming nature, but Futaba always felt insecure regarding her disability.

She wasn’t alone, thankfully. Stupid Inari seemed to be on the Spectrum as well, and like her, he found great comfort in his own habits, such as pacing, humming and even jumping around. The Phantom Thieves didn’t mind at all, and even allowed some freeway for their habits whenever they weren’t in the Metaverse. Yusuke also didn’t seem to mind guns, unlike Futaba. Truthfully, she was quite envious about it.

Despite full support from the Thieves, however… Futaba still felt like a freak. A loser. Everyone else around her was normal, and yet she wasn’t. She _needed_ to hum to herself, and she always balled up whenever Shinobu and co.’s guns went off. It sounded to her like a billion firecrackers going off at once, or being ground zero next to a bomb. It just hurt and rang at her ears, and she almost wanted to cry for not only being so uncomfortable with these sounds, but how useless she felt as it disrupted her ability to serve as the team’s navigator.

Shinobu Hattori didn’t mind, however. In fact, he actually found those quirks for his girlfriend quite adorable.

“Huh? What’s this?”

“It’s earplugs.”

Shinobu smiled at her girlfriend, looking at the foamy items with mild awe. A mild urge wanted herself to squish it and play around with it, but she consciously told herself that it wasn’t what it was for. No, Shinobu Hattori – her boyfriend, her key item – got these earplugs to help her with her aversion to sound. Blinking at the display of kindness, she turned a bright shade of red.

Futaba wanted to ball up for a moment. But she knew she had to be brave. “T-Thank you, Shinobu… I’m sorry I’m making things so hard for you guys…”

“You’re not. Disabled or not, you’re still just as useful as anyone else, Futaba.”

Futaba’s lips trembled, but looking at Shinobu’s kind smile revitalized her will – her MP – and she simply smiled back at her boyfriend. She causes him so much trouble on a regular basis, and she feels as though she doesn’t deserve all this love and affection. Yet that jerk Shinobu insists; he could’ve chose anyone else, but he had to settle with little, Autistic old Futaba.

Futaba smiled at the idiot – _her_ idiot – and proceeded to hold hands with her boyfriend.

The more she thought about it, the more Futaba realized that worrying about who she is really is trivial.

**Author's Note:**

> Autistic Futaba is muh bby! As somebody with Autism, she’s totes on the spectrum.
> 
> <3


End file.
